


Late Night Chats

by AddictedtoFiction03



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Kink Week, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pillow Grinding, Praise Kink, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/pseuds/AddictedtoFiction03
Summary: Betty and Jughead are miles apart. He is at Stonewall and Betty is in Riverdale. An innocent phone call turns into so much more when Betty gets back to her room.Tumblr prompt: A sex toy and video chat





	Late Night Chats

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to thank for ask and to thank my wonderful @mieteve-minijoma and @lanadeljones for both looking at this for me. Thank you @mieteve-minijoma for being the best beta I could find!

Late Night Chats

B**e**tty hurried through the door of the Pembrooke, welcoming the comfortable silence telling her that she was alone. It was late, and Veronica had a packed Speakeasy so she wouldn’t be home until later. 

Betty felt her phone vibrate and pulled it from her pocket to see a text message from her boyfriend, Jughead Jones, and headed for her room as quickly as possible.

_Hurry up!_

Betty hastily typed her reply. “I just got in the door.” She hit send, tossing her phone to the bed. She quickly shed her clothes until she was in nothing but her bra and panties. Betty walked over to her door, making sure that it was locked before she grabbed her computer off her desk. 

Her phone vibrated again just as she climbed onto the bed, settling against her pillows. Betty opened the lid, and while she waited for it to boot up, she reached over to her drawer pulling a small little pink device out of it. Betty looked at her phone to see what Jughead had said.

_I want you so bad._

The words had heat spreading throughout her body, making her thighs shake, sending a rush of juices drenching her. Truth be told, she was already wet when she walked through the door. Their innocent little phone call at La Bonne Nuit had turned into a lust-filled chat. 

Betty reached down, pushing her panties to the side, running her fingers through her molten center. She moaned at the welcomed touch and picked up the small little device from the bed, sliding it inside of her to be ready for when Jughead’s face came onto the screen.

Betty waited impatiently for Skype to open up and clicked on Jughead’s name, sending the call through. As it rang for him to pick up, Betty tossed her head back as she felt her little vibrator came to life inside of her, moaning at the small waves slicing through her. Betty opened her eyes at the sound of her boyfriend’s laugh, hitting her ears.

“That was not fair,” Betty pouted, taking in the delicious image of her boyfriend on her screen.

“It’s what you get for taking too long,” Jughead tutted. “Making me wait like that. Now, that wasn’t fair.”

Betty wanted to respond but got distracted by Jughead wearing only his pajama bottoms. Seeing his milky skin for the first time in several days had her running her hands over her laced covered nipples.

“That was quick,” Jughead noted, amusement lacing his voice.

“I miss you, and you look hot right now,” she sighed, running the tips of her fingers around the hardened nipples, loving the way her simple movements caused Jughead’s eyes to darken.

“Are you alone?” Jughead asked, his voice holding that sexy gruff that she loved and sounding like music to her ears.

Betty nibbled on her bottom lip. “Mmhm,” she hummed softly, settling deeper into her pillows. “What do you want to do to me?” she asked him. “What were you going to say?”

Jughead groaned, and she watched him run his hand over the tent in his pants. “I want to bend you over my bike,” he replied hotly. “Take you somewhere where no one can hear your screams as I fuck you, baby.”

Betty closed her eyes as the images played in her mind. “When?” She wanted to know because now, she definitely wanted to do it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as the vibrator came alive once more.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Jughead suspected, biting his lip as he watched Betty writhing on screen. She opened her eyes to see Jughead pushing his pants down his legs, letting his cock spring free. “That is so hot,” he breathed, wrapping his long fingers around it. 

“Yes,” she nodded zeroing in on his hands. Betty’s mouth watered wanting nothing more than to take him into her mouth. “Tomorrow?” she urged. 

“It’s a date. Play with your nipples, Betts,” Jughead moaned, pumping his hand slowly around his length.

Betty’s head rolled as she pulled her the cups of her bra down, rubbing her hands over the stiff peaks, “I love it,” she sighed, her hips jolting as the vibrations got stronger. 

“That’s my good Queen,” Jughead praised boldly. “You make your King proud. I want your pussy on my mouth,” he added, earning a loud cry from her lips. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, Juggie,” Betty nodded, wringing her nipples in her fingertips. “Feels so good,” she sobbed.

“I see you are wearing my favorite panties. Take them off for me. Let me watch.”

Betty pushed the computer off her knee, making sure that Jughead could see her. Betty kept her eyes on him as she pushed her fingers under the lace and pulled them down her legs slowly until they were gone. Betty returned to her spot on the pillows, sinking into the soft feathery clouds, waiting for his next command.

“Touch yourself,” Jughead directed. “Are you wet? Tell me what you feel.”

“Mmm, Jughead,” she whimpered, reaching down in between her legs rubbing her clit. “I’m soaking wet Juggie. It is dripping down my legs.”

“I can hear it,” Jughead lamented, listening to the sounds of her fingers sliding through her lips from the wetness that he caused. “Now taste yourself.”

Betty wept at the loss of her fingers but did as she was told, sliding them into her mouth as he commanded.

“Now, my Queen. Suck your fingers clean of every drop,” Jughead instructed, swallowing hard at the hot scene in front of him. “Don’t you see how sweet you taste?”

“Yes, King,” Betty was breathing heavy by the time she dropped her cleaned fingers. “I want you, Jughead. I want your mouth all over me,” Betty moaned out loud, the sound echoing in the room as Jughead turned up the sensation to the next level. “I want to ride you, Jug,” she gasped.

“You do?” Jughead murmured, gripping her dick tighter. “I would like that very much. Feeling you around my cock, knowing that only I can do this to you. Use the pillow.”

Their eyes locked on the screen as Betty panted with need. She moved to her knees, planting the laptop on the edge of the bed. She reached behind her, setting the pillow between her legs. “Like this?” she asked.

“Just like that,” Jughead nodded. “Show me what you want to do. God, I wish I was there.”

Betty’s head fell back as she reached behind her, unsnapping her bra. She let the straps fall down her arms as she moved her hips, grinding her clit into the fabric of the pillow. “Yeah,” she sighed to the ceiling, loving the pressure to her clit.

“What are you picturing?”

“Your hands sliding down my body while your mouth is all over my tits. I am bouncing on your cock that is deep inside of my pussy, filling my whole being,” Betty whined, pressing into the pillow harder, imagining that it was Jughead fingers touching her.

“Aren’t you a vision,” Jughead hummed his approval, stroking himself faster.

“Jughead!” Betty cried out, losing herself in the lust filling her body, pumping her hips. She ran her hands up and down her body, bringing her eyes back to Jughead. 

She reached down, spreading her hands along the silk and fisting it in her fingers “I want you inside of me so bad,” she said, her green eyes hungry for him. “Jughead, please can I come?” she begged him. “I have been so good for you.”

“Yes, you have,” Jughead agreed. “Lay back against the pillows like the good little girl you are. Yeah, spread your legs open just like that.” Jughead had to close his eyes to block out the image of his girl spread so open for him, the way her hand skimmed around her skin to her molten core had him drooling.

“I want to taste you so bad,” Jughead panted, wrapping the palm of his hand around the head of his cock, feeling the stirring in his balls. “I'm already getting close, baby.”

“Hmm,” Betty nodded her head, moving her hips faster, chasing the coil in her stomach tightening rapidly. Moans were falling from her lips as Jughead’s words floated through the air.

“Let go, Betty,” Jughead pushed, moving his hand around his cock. “I want to see it,” he ordered. Jughead knew that she was close by how flush her chest was becoming in the strong light in her room.

“Fuck, Jughead,” Betty squealed out as the lush hit the highest level, causing her to arch her back as she flew over the edge. “Oh… Oh,” Betty rasped, reaching down to pull out the lush, her juices flowing freely in a violent release.

“I love watching you cum for me,” Jughead groaned out through his teeth as he got lost as well, feeling his release wash over him. “Yes, Betty!” he cried, his hips thrusting into his hand. Betty forced her eyes open, watching Jughead with his head thrown back as he spilled himself over his hand and stomach.

Betty sagged against the pillows, feeling completely high. As she drifted down to Earth, Betty couldn’t stop the tears from filling her eyes. She quickly tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks, but it wasn’t fast enough to keep Jughead from noticing.

“Hey,” Jughead said in that soft, comforting voice. “What’s the matter?” he asked her. “And don’t pull that tough act. Tell me.”

Betty sniffled, looking to the screen. “I just miss you is all,” she admitted truthfully. Betty tried to stay strong while he was away, but it was hard. She missed everything about Jughead. His arms, his voice. Just him.

“I know, Betts,” Jughead nodded, his blue eyes holding a hint of sadness. “I miss you too. It’s so much harder than I thought it would be, but I will be home tomorrow. Then next Saturday is the start of the holiday, so I will be around for a whole two weeks. By the end of it, you will be begging me to go back.”

Betty giggled at his words. “I doubt that,” she grinned. “I could never get tired of you.”

“Same.”

Betty looked up at the sound of the front door closing, followed by Veronica calling out to her. “Times up,” she told him softly.

Jughead’s shoulders visibly sagged on her screen. “Already?” he frowned. “Can’t Archie keep her busy for a little while?”

Betty laughed again. “I wish, but Veronica said she would bring me a milkshake home from Pop’s,” she explained, laughing harder when Jughead’s eyes glazed over at the name.

“Pop's…” Jughead’s voice trailed off dreamily.

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Betty promised, moving to pull on her shirt before Veronica came to her door, knocking.

“Promise?”

Betty smiled, lovingly at his handsome face. “Promise.”

“Call me after she goes to bed? I want some more time with you before I go to sleep.”

Betty nodded. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
